The Sisters Grimm FF University
by Sensei of Awesomeness
Summary: What's wrong with many FanFictions here in the Sisters Grimm category... And how to fix it.
1. Titles and Summaries

Hey? This account will be solely for the use of Sisters Grimm FF University? Why? I'm going to teach you the DO's and DON'T's of WRITING A FANFICTION and FANFICTION ITSELF.

You may flame me or even hate me for doing this, but I just want to give you some advice. I'm gonna tackle the most common clichés, Mary-Sues, how to review properly, OOC-ness, you name it. Suggest what I should do next. So there you have it. This guide is meant to help you, but I will be brutally honest in the process. With any luck, I'll make even one fanfiction better. Enjoy.

Based Off Of: Avoiding Clichés Like The Plague

* * *

**LESSON ONE: TITLES, SUMMARIES AND RATINGS**

As Socks-With-Stripes said in her story: Avoiding Clichés Like The Plague: _They say "Don't judge a book by its cover." The unfortunate thing about fanfiction is that people, myself included, do tend to judge your story by its "cover."_

* * *

_Topic #1: The Title_

She's right you know. Try to get your story to catch the eye of one scrolling through FanFiction. Make the title intriguing, awesome, mysterious even. and try to make it unique too, it would be easier to search for on Google.

What would catch your eye more? Something called For The First Time (CREDIT GOES TO LARA D) or DAPHERSEED FLUFF! (Sorry to anyone who actually named their story that.)

Also, make sure to use proper grammar, spelling, and capitalize your title.

I would definitely not give a story called, let's say, "dapherseed fluf" a second glance. Why? Because it's not capitalized, it's an uninteresting title, and fluff is spelled this way (Fluff) not that way (fluf)

And under no circumstances do you name a story "No Title" or something like "I Don't Know What My Title Is Yet". Don't do that, you might have one awesome story there but readers will think you're unimaginative and boring.

* * *

_Topic #2: The Summary_

Making a summary is hard, especially with only 255 characters if I'm not mistaken. Which is why I'm helping you here.

Let's start with this; things to not put in your summary.

1. You cannot put "T because/'cause I'm paranoid". Don't do that. You even have a rating guide to tell you whether to make it T, K, or K+. T is for when your story has some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes, as it says in the rating guide. Does your story have any of those? K+ it is! Also, putting that in your summary means that you have wasted 17/16 characters of your 255.

2. "My first fic." No, just no. Do you want to improve? You need to be treated as everyone else so you'll get some constructive criticism. You do want that right? Other than that, it wastes 13 characters out of your 255. And since you already have such a limited space, you probably don't want to waste anything at all.

3. "No flames" Saying no flames will guarantee you flames, I'm sorry, but it's true.

4. "I suck at summaries." is equal to "I suck at writing." Because you can't seem to even describe your own story!

5. "Full Summary Inside" Humans are lazy beings. If you say your summary is inside, we will not click on it.

OK, that's it for now, so let's move on to how to write a summary.

Make it sound intriguing like your title, but don't give that much away. Make sure it describes your story in a mysterious way, so that readers would want to know what happens next. Capiche?

Also, please, please, please, use proper Grammar. No text speak allowed, it's annoying and hard to read.

* * *

_Topic #3: Ratings_

As I said, a lot of people tend to rate their stories as T for the following reasons.

1. "T because I'm paranoid" I don't find being paranoid as a good excuse to rate your story T, so no.

2. "T because Puck can't exactly be in a K story." Once again, T is for when your story has some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes, as it says in the rating guide. Does your story have any of those? K+ it is! Does Puck do any of those? I don't think so, except for violence, but if your story doesn't exactly have violence in it, even with Puck there. It has to be a K story.

3. "T because K sounds lame." No, just, no. I don't care if K sounds lame! You need to rate your story right!

* * *

So let's put together two titles and summaries, and compare:

1. dapherseed fluff

what if dapnhe and mseed were together? find out in this stry!

_and..._

2. Kiss

"So you kissed Sabrina?" "Daphne, shut up."

_Which would you rather read?_ _Tell me!_

* * *

Enjoyed the first installment of Sisters Grimm FF University? Then make sure to check out the next chapter as soon as it's out! The next chapter on this story shall be either...

1. Mary-Sues

2. Grammar and Spelling

3. OOC-ness and AU's*

Leave your vote in the reviews!

*if you choose #3 I highly recommend to give me suggestions on what OOC-ness I might tackle or some common AU's in this fandom.


	2. OOCness and AU's

**LESSON TWO: OOC-NESS AND AU'S**

* * *

_TOPIC #1: AU_

While reading the reviews I realized many of you don't know what AU is. AU stands for **A**lternate **U**niverse. Like, all-human, the books didn't happen, stuff like that.

So, some common AU's in the fandom:

**1. Granny leaves the kids alone at home (idea given by Curlscat)**

The most common thing that happens in this case is normally Truth or Dare, most of the time they even have a lie detector and Daphne cast a spell to make sure everyone does their dares or something like that. I'm not gonna continue with that, I'll be having another chapter about common clichés, Truth or Dare on the list. Kathie recommended I check out Dear FanFiction Writers, by Airene Archway. There _is _in fact a letter about Granny leaving them alone, most of the time with Puck and Sabrina in charge. Like the letter says, I doubt she would actually leave them alone in a town where there's some organization out to kill them.

**2. All-Human**

Tell me, right now, what is the point of writing about the Grimms and the _Everafters, _if they're all human. Some All-Human stories are good, others are starting to add OOC-ness to the mix, making it like if you change the names, you've got an original story on your hands. Publish it on Fiction Press then.

**3. They leave the barrier (idea given by Curlscat)**

In this case, even Puck can leave the barrier, Red (although she is normally forgotten). Most of the time the author relies on the Vorpal Blade for cutting through the barrier again, sometimes someone finds out this spell that can remove the barrier. There is a barrier for a reason guys, without the barrier, there would technically be no Scarlet Hand, unless something happens in the 9th book that I don't know about.

**4. Some People Are Forgotten (Curls once more)**

Some authors have excuses. Henry, Veronica and Basil moved back to New York for example. Others do not. Like Red, Elvis, or maybe even Mr. Canis/Tobias Clay are forgotten completely without any explanation. Other details from the books could be forgotten too.

**5. The books never happened**

Sabrina and Daphne are still living happily living in New York.

**6. Sabrina The Witch/Demigod Daughter of Poseidon**

These should be listed in _crossover _guys. Sabrina is not going to Hogwarts, Sabrina is not related to Percy Jackson.

* * *

_LESSON #2: OOC-ness_

Let me give you a crash course on some of the most commonly screwed up characters. OOC

_SABRINA GRIMM_

**THINGS RIGHT:** Sabrina is described as sarcastic, headstrong, and brave. She has a deep distrust for Everafters, as her parents were kidnapped by them. She feels very responsible for her sister, Daphne, and is sometimes overprotective, although she believes that she's doing what's best for her sister. She can be very stubborn and is firm on her opinion. Her relationship with her family can be very rocky, as she disagrees with their opinions and beliefs often, but she loves them. (taken from the Sisters Grimm wiki.)

**THINGS WRONG: **She admits to have had a crush on Puck, but she is not boy-crazy! She will not be super, mega jealous at the girl who usually goes "Do you mind if I like, ask him out" (common cliché). She will not make-out with Puck randomly all the time! And most of all, she will not just randomly cry and be sad just to have Puck comfort her for no reason! Yes, I have seen those, Sabrina is sad and Puck comes and comforts her then they end up making out. Sabrina will not be popular at her school, I mean, I get if she is, but don't some Everafters hate her? (A's DFW) A lot?

_DAPHNE GRIMM_

**THINGS RIGHT: **Daphne is well umm... she's happy, she likes making up her own words, (but don't overuse them). Daphne learns magic and is quite skilled at it. Like her uncle Jake, she starts to collect magical the series, Daphne starts to grow up. After book 6, Daphne becomes completely independent of her sister. They make up in book 7, though Daphne still retained her mature qualities. So she is sort of mature, although still retaining some kid-like qualities.

**THINGS WRONG: **Daphne, no matter how much you believe it is not obsessed with clothes and make-up. I can see that possibly happening in the future, but she's not obsessed yet, and I doubt if she will be, I doubt she and Sabrina will have a conversation like this:

"I'm going on a date with Puck!"

"You're wearing that?" Daphne asked. "I'll choose your outfit for you instead, and do your make-up, and Red will help me!"

I know, I know, I'm over-exaggerating it but still

_ROBIN GOODFELLOWE/PUCK_

**THINGS RIGHT: **Puck has an arrogant atittude, often saying that he is a king and deserves better. His nickname is the Trickster King and he wears it proudly, along with a lot of other names, too. He likes to play pranks and has come up with very elaborate, if rather digusting, tricks. He proclaims often that he is a villain, and not a hero, but he has never been shown as an antagonist, often saving the Grimms.

He is very immature, and protests to growing up as he has stayed an eleven-year-old kid for over 4,000 years. However, when he meets Sabrina and starts to grow up, Puck starts to be more responsible and protective, becoming, as he described with disgust, "Mr. Sensitive."

Puck's also quite funny to read about, especially when in an FF he makes weird jokes and whatever.

**THINGS WRONG: **I know Sabrina describes Puck as dumb at some points in the book although not directly, but don't make him fail at every single subject! Everyone needs to be good at at least something.

Puckabrina is the biggest part of the fandom, which means everyone believes Puck is sort of madly in love with Sabrina thus the OOC-ness. Which means stuff like, Puck will do anything to get her to go out with him, constantly be the knight in shining armor, or something like Edward Cullen. Always calling Sabrina "love" or maybe leaving her for her own protection causing Sabrina to be like Bella Swan. You don't want that.

Also, I do know that Puck has this long speech at the end of AMND (A Midsummer's...) but I say that gigantic monologues of how much he loves her is a no-no. I refuse to read about a long monologue about his undying love for her, you make me read that and I will puke a little in my mouth, press the back button, and go look for another story.

_HENRY_ _GRIMM_

**THINGS RIGHT: **_"Hank was always the high-strung one. He can be very stubborn, too, but your dad is only trying to protect you both...He gets that from your grandfather." _~Jacob Grimm to Sabrina and Daphne.

Henry Grimm is very protective of his family. After awakening in Ferryport Landing, he was very on edge because he wanted to get out of the town where is father was killed. Sabrina was surprised by his attitude, thinking that he was always "laid-back" in New York City.

_"You told me once you thought your father was too careful, but the Henry Grimm I know threw caution to the wind." _~Relda Grimm to Sabrina about Henry.

As Granny Relda said, "there are many sides to us all," though Henry may have just changed after the death of his father.

**THINGS WRONG: **Henry may be protective of his family, but he won't try to violently murder Puck every time they kiss, or maybe when they start going out. I'm sorry FF authors, I know you want drama, but no. I get it when fathers start going protective over their daughters (like "If you hurt her...") but don't have Henry try to kill Puck violently.

_VERONICA GRIMM_

**THINGS RIGHT: **Not much is known about Veronica's personality, but we all know she's an awesome kick-butt mom who Sabrina and Daphne loves very much.

**THINGS WRONG: **However, she is not always the "OK, sure, I'm allowing you to go defeat a monster, that might probably kill you. Bye! Be home by dinner!" No. Just no. Veronica is their mom, moms are protective of their children. Which means she won't be OK with everything.

_RED RIDING HOOD_

**THINGS RIGHT: **Red is shy and sorry about what she's done in the past.

**THINGS WRONG: **But that doesn't mean you have to completely forget about her.

_MR. CANIS, CHARMING, ELVIS, AND A WHOLE LOT OF OTHERS_

Often forgotten.

* * *

I'm receiving love for this fic. Great! Any suggestions for a different pen name anyone?

A lot of people call me teacher, which I find funny.

* * *

Replies for Reviews:

Kathie: Thanks for the suggestion. I read it. It's a nice story.

RockstarGurl4444: Yellowness!

Epiphany: Thank you.

Curlscat: Thanks! I'll be editing the first chapter soon.

Carma Bain Bentley: Thank you for the suggestions

Sweet Shireen: Haha! I don't mind, and calling me professor/teacher is weird, but funny. I laughed while reading your review.

I'll reply to other reviews next chapter instead.

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER: **THE DREADED MARY-SUE**_


End file.
